Gabriel's gift
by raggedymanandtheponds
Summary: Castiel comes to Dean with very interesting fanart about themselves. smutty smut smut.


Dean was lying face first in the motels hard sheets when he heard the flapping of wings and a pair of feet landing beside his bed.

"Cas, this better be important," Dean mumbled as he sat up lazily.

Castiel nodded hesitantly, sitting beside the human that had changed everything for him, with a pile of artwork on his lap. They all looked a lot like him and Cas doing very…._interesting_ things with their bodies, and when he said interesting, he meant it. The first piece of work he saw was of a character that looked a lot like him, straddling a man with dark wings that enveloped them both. The angel wearing the trench coat was gripping onto…._Dean's_ thighs as if it were a lifeline, with his head of dark ebon locks thrown back, his face full of lust and arousal.

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit hardened by the very vivid artwork.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Dean said, cursing himself for the way his voice cracked when he said the angel's name.

"Gabriel sent these to me. He said he was visiting that alternate dimension you and Sam were sent to a while back. He said, I'd enjoy these lovely pieces of artwork…but…this appears to be pornography."

"Why in the hell would people draw this crap?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders slowly, his thick brows knitted high on his forehead and he looked through the pile.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Cas's lap as he continued flipping through the pages, stopping every now and then to stroke the pages with his long graceful fingers, taking in the images of him and his human doing the things his brothers and sisters mocked him for, saying it was only a matter of time before they performed them.

He always denied them, but as he stared at the images, his pants became tighter and his skin to become sticky with sweat. He set the pictures down on the bed and stripped out of his trench coat, throwing it on the arm of an old corner chair, sighing lightly in relief. He continued loosening his tie and undoing the first couple of buttons on his white dress shirt, his pants tighter than that time he accidently walked into Dean taking a shower.

He remembered the way Dean had run his fingers along his shaft, knowing he wasn't just cleaning himself, but seeking pleasure. Castiel had wanted nothing more than to just watch as Dean's hand quickened and his breathing became more worked, as his shoulders tensed and he pumped into his hand erratically, deep moans escaping his mouth as he came….but Dean was Castiel's friend and he wouldn't ever _spy_ on him as he showered…_._

Dean watched Castiel as if in a trance, loving the way Cas would swipe his beautiful pink tongue on his bottom lip as he tried his hardest to avoid Dean's eyes.

The hunter couldn't take it anymore.

He needed to feel Castiel, to run his fingers down the angel's spine, knowing his wings were so near and beautiful, that somehow his wings would envelope around them like in the first image and keep him safe like he did so often. He wanted to taste his angels sweat on his tongue, to lick at his neck until he whimpered and begged beneath him. To take that virgin cock out of his trousers and suck him off until he came screaming Dean's name.

Oh god, how much Dean wanted to hear that.

Dean grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him onto his lap, loving the little gasp that escaped his angel's lips when he felt Dean's erection against his ass.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear before he took his lobe into his mouth and gently sucked on it, causing a low moan to come from Cas's full lips that was so sweet it was like a melody to Dean's brain, one he wanted to listen to on repeat.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the back of the neck and pulled his lips to his own, devouring those beautiful lips of his that he's wanted to taste since the first time he set his eyes on him. Dean was slightly surprised at how well Cas kissed him, cherishing the way his tongue licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance, so hesitant and innocent yet hungry and full of lust.

Dean ran his calloused fingers down Castiel's spine as he starting to twirl his hips on top of Dean's cock, slowly at first but as he became accustomed to the feeling he sped up his pace and moaned so loudly into Dean's mouth he feared the entire block would hear.

"Dean, I need you to….I need…"

Dean smirked and picked Castiel off his lap and placed him onto the bed, taking his time to run his fingers down his chest until his angel was begging him to just touch him.

"But I am touching you, Cas," Dean mumbled onto Castiel's neck.

"Please, Dean…._please..."_

Dean snickered happily and nodded, unzipping Castiel and slowly taking his pulsating cock out of his pants. He stroked him slowly at first, treasuring the moans he caused and wanting this to last as long as it could.

Castiel was whimpering below him, raising his hips to try and speed up Dean's hand, "_Dean…_faster….please…."

"What now?"

"Please…."

"Please what?" Dean replied, smirking at the frustrated look on Castiel's face.

"Stroke me faster, Dean, please."

Dean did as he was asked, speeding up his movements until Castiel was mumbling his name like a prayer, his head thrown back into the pillows and his fingers woven into the sheets. It was then that Dean stopped his hand completely to take him into his mouth.

"_Dean!"_

He was screaming now, his fingers no longer in the sheets but in Dean's hair, pulling and rubbing as he thrust into his mouth.

When he came, Dean swallowed what he gave him whole, running his fingers lazily on Castiel's thigh.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel whispered, his voice hoarse and so sexy.

"No prob…"

The motel door opened then, and sauntering in talking about their current case with no idea as to what he was walking into was Sam Winchester.


End file.
